Konfrontiert mit der Wirklichkeit sterben Träume
by Poschpitty
Summary: Hermine hat sich in Severus Snape, ihren Lehrer verliebt. Natürlich weiß sie, dass alles sie für verrückt halten werden. Nicht zuletzt er selbst. Was sie nicht weiß ist, dass auch Severus etwas für sie empfindet.
1. Wissen und Nicht Wissen

So. Das ist meine erste Geschichte. Das wollte ich mal vorneweg sagen. Wenn sie also nicht so toll sein sollte bitte nicht wundern und mit Steinen werfen oder so. Danke.

Diese Geschichte spielt in Hermines 7. Schuljahr.Die Originalbücher spielen eigentlich keine Rolle.Also Spoiler sollten eigentlich nichtauftreten.

Die Personen gehören selbstverständlich nicht mir, sondern der großartigen J.K.Rowling. Ich möchte mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld verdienen.

Zum Inhalt wäre zu sagen, dass das eineLovestory sein wird und zwar dergroßen Art.Wenn also jemand unter euch es nichtmögen sollte, wenn der gute Severus etwas durch den Waschgang gezogen wird sollte er diese Geschichte vielleicht nicht lesen.

Ich freue mich immer über eure Reviews und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**1.Wissen und nicht Wissen**

Er atmete einmal tief ein und tief aus.

Und noch einmal.

Und wieder.

Es wollte einfach nicht in seinen Kopf hinein. Vielleicht bildete er es sich nur ein.

Aber, nein! Das KONNTE nicht sein. Er war der „Meister der Gefühlskontrolle".

Er war in der Lage seine Gefühle immer zu kontrollieren und er entdeckte sehr schnell, welche Gefühlsregungen die anderen gerade hatten.

Das war oft sehr hilfreich aber manchmal auch lästig. Manchmal war es zu viel für ihn alles abzubekommen was andere fühlten und manchmal war er einfach nicht mehr in der Lage seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren.

Dann kam es zu einer Explosion.

Einem Ausbruch.

Und genau so einen Ausbruch hatte Severus vor etwa 1 Stunde durchmachen müssen.

Es hatte eigentlich alles wie immer begonnen. Ganz normaler Zaubertrankunterricht bei den Schülern der 7. Klasse. Die Schüler waren wie immer, und so auch er. Er tadelte, meckerte, schikanierte und zog Punkte ab, wie immer.

Doch dann passierte etwas, dass er nicht erwartet hatte, auf das er nicht vorbereitet war.

Und es lag an IHR!

Es war IHRE Schuld!

Ganz allein SIE war für sein inneres Gefühlschaos verantwortlich.

HERMINE GRANGER

Diese Zicke, dies Streberin, Besserwisserin!

Diese Gryffindor!

Doch tief in sich drin wusste Severus, dass er nicht so über sie dachte. Jedenfalls sah er nicht nur diese Seiten an ihr.

Sie war für sein Gefühlschaos verantwortlich, ja. Aber hauptsächlich waren da gute Gefühle. Gefühle die er kaum kannte.

Er war gerade dabei gewesen Hermine Punkte abzuziehen, weil sie ihm ins Wort gefallen war, da hatte sie ihn angeschrieen: „WARUM??? Warum sind sie so? Sie können nicht dieser Ekel sein, als der Sie sich immer aufführen! Tief in Ihrem Herz sind sie anders.

ICH weis es."

Sie sagte deutlich: „Ich weis es!".

Und er hielt inne. War stocksteif stehen geblieben und sah sie an. Die Tiefe seiner schwarzen Augen war in diesem Moment verschwunden. Sie hatte einen anderen Ausdruck angenommen. Hermines braune Augen durchbohrten ihn, blickten in ihn hinein. Und in diesem Moment musste Severus sich fragen, ob sie es WIRKLICH wusste.

Das war zu viel für ihn.

Seine Gefühle überschlugen sich.

Er wusste er musste da raus, sonst würde er die Kontrolle komplett verlieren und was dann passieren würde wollte er sich gar nicht vorstellen.

Ohne zu zögern stürmte er aus dem Kerker und stieß beim Hinausrasen einen Kessel vom Tisch. Dies war ihm gar nicht richtig bewusst. Er wollte nur weg.

Als er in seinem Büro angekommen war hatte er zuerst sämtliche Dinge von seinem Schreibtisch gefegt und ein bisschen herumgewütet.

Doch das einzige, was ihm immer wieder im Kopf herumspukte war: Hermine!

Die saß ihrerseits in ihrem Lieblingssessel, vorm Kamin, im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Auch sie dachte nach.

Es war ihr nur so herausgerutscht.

Eigentlich hatte sie es gar nicht sagen wollen. Sie war meistens sehr kontrolliert und zurückhaltend vor einem Lehrer.

Doch heute war alles anders.

Bei IHM war alles anders.

Sie konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Und sie wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Außerdem wollte sie auch glauben, dass sie Recht hatte.

Alle sahen in Severus Snape immer nur eins: den fiesen Bastard.

Nur sie hatte ihn immer in Schutz genommen, ihn immer verteidigt. Sie wusste, dass er nicht böse sein konnte. Na gut. Er war oft unausstehlich aber er war nicht BÖSE!

Er war im Orden des Phönix.

Dumbledores Vertrauter, sein ergebener Diener, sein treuer Freund.

Und ein begnadeter Lehrer.

Aber die anderen sahen diese Seiten an ihm nicht. Doch sie sah sie.

Und sie sah noch viel mehr in ihm.

Sie liebte alles an ihm.

Seine schwarzen, fast schulterlangen Haare, von denen alle dachten sie wären fettig, dabei waren sie nur seidig und glänzend. Seine schwarze Robe, in der sie sich gerne verkriechen würde. Seine tiefe, rauchige Stimme. Sogar seine Gangart. Seine Geschicklichkeit. Seine Intelligenz. Seine Liebe zu Büchern. Und natürlich DIESE schwarzen Augen, in denen sie sich jedes Mal verlor, wenn sie ihn ansah.

Plötzlich zuckte sie aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Ron hatte sie sanft angestoßen.

„Hey Hermine! Was ist denn los mit dir? Ist im Feuer heute irgendetwas Interessantes zu sehen?"

„Was? Ach, nein. Ich habe nur nachgedacht."

„Oh. Na gut. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass Harry und ich zum Abendessen gehen. Kommst du mit???"

„Ja. Ich komme."

Eigentlich war sie ein wenig erschöpft und wollte sich ausruhen. Doch sie hatte auch großen Hunger und so ging sie mit ihren 2 Freunden in die Große Halle.

Als sie die Halle betraten führte Hermines erster Blick zum Lehrertisch. Sie erschrak ein bisschen, als ihre Augen genau diese schwarzen Augen trafen.

Snape!

Er sah ihr kurz und durchdringend mitten in die Augen doch dann drehte er den Kopf schnell weg.

Professor McGonagall redete gerade auf ihn ein und obwohl er keines ihrer Worte wirklich aufnahm drehte er sich doch zu ihr um.

Harry, Ron und Hermine setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch.

Er war ihr Lehrer. Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Er durfte sie nicht lieben. Er durfte es einfach nicht. Aber was sollte er machen. Er konnte doch auch nichts dafür. Er hatte es einfach abbekommen. Es hatte ihn erwischt.

„Was meinen Sie?" fragte McGonagall.

„Severus!"

„SEVERUS SNAPE!"

"Was? Wie?" ,stotterte er, „Ach so. Ja, ganz Ihrer Meinung."

Hermine war der Appetit vergangen. Sie stand auf und ging.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich." Flüsterte Snape. Minerva erwiderte: „Aber, Severus..."

Doch er rauschte schon aus der Halle. Er wusste nicht warum und schon gar nicht worüber, doch er wollte mit Hermine sprechen.

Er ging so schnell, dass er sie bald eingeholt hatte.

„Miss Granger!"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

Zwischen ihnen war etwa 1 Meter Abstand.

Jetzt als sie ihn so ansah wusste er überhaupt nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte.

„Professor! Was ist denn los?" sprach nun Hermine. Snape hatte sich wieder gefasst:

„Ich habe einen Auftrag für Sie, Miss Granger!"

Hermine lief ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken. Das passierte ihr immer, wenn er ihren Namen sagte. Mit seiner tiefen, rauchigen Stimme und doch so ruhig.

Nur ein Flüstern. Ein Hauchen. Aber es kostete sie den Verstand.

Jetzt sah Snape sie verdattert an:

„MISS GRANGER!"

Da war es wieder. Aber sie musste sich zusammenreißen.

„Was für ein Auftrag, Professor?"

Er riss sich jetzt schon mächtig zusammen. Was redete er da eigentlich? Ein AUFTRAG???

„Ja...! sie sollen mir bitte ein paar Trankzutaten besorgen!"

„Aber, Sir´. Warum muss gerade ich...?"

„Weil ich es sage!"

Sie sah ihm in die Augen.

Er wollte nicht so aggressiv werden. Aber sie forderte ihn regelrecht heraus. Damit musste sie aufhören. Er wollte sie nicht verletzen.

„Was für Zutaten?"

„Ich brauche Zauberpilze und Baumschlangenhaut für neuen Vielsafttrank.

Und beeilen Sie sich!

Ich brauche ihn bereits morgen früh."

Sie fasste es nichts, dass er nun wieder so aufgebracht mit ihr redete.

Was hatte sie ihm getan?

Sie nickte nur und ging in Richtung Gryffindorturm davon. Severus stand mitten in der Eingangshalle und starrte ihr hinterher.

Dann rauschte er in die Kerker um in seine Privaträume zu gehen.

Dort angekommen schmiss er sich aufs Sofa.

Er lag nur da und schaute eine Weile ins Kaminfeuer.

Plötzlich sprang er auf.

„Oh Gott! Was habe ich getan?"

Er wurde ungeduldig, geradezu fiebrig und lief vollkommen durcheinander in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab.

„Was bin ich nur für ein Idiot?!" brüllte er und rannte im selben Moment aus seinen Privaträumen. Ihm war gerade klar geworden, was er angerichtet hatte.

Ärger über sich selbst aber v.a. Sorge machten sich in ihm breit als er wieder in die Eingangshalle kam und auf das Schlossportal zustürmte.


	2. Entschuldigungen und Versprechen

So. Da bin ich wieder. Das updaten wird nicht so lange dauern. Bevor ihr weiterlesen könnt, möchte ich mich aber vorher noch einmal bei euch allen für die lieben reviews bedanken. Und die, die noch nicht reviewt haben, denen möchte ich sagen, tut es doch einfach. Ich freue mich wahnsinnig über jedes review. Auch Kritik kann ich sehr gut ertragen. Also schreibt doch mal. Bitte.

Und dann natürlich ein riesen Dank an meine Betaleserin.

Also: Sarah vielen vielen Dank nochmal. hab dich lieb

Und jetzt will ich euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen.

Nur eine Frage noch. Hättet ihr gern am Ende eines Kapitels eine kurze Vorschau auf das nächste? Schreibt mir einfach in euren Reviews ob ja oder eher nicht. Danke.

Und nun: Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Entschuldigungen und Versprechen**

Er dachte gar nicht richtig nach, bei dem was er tat. Das einzige was er wusste war, dass er keine Minute verlieren durfte.

„Severus!" hallte es durch die Eingangshalle.

Zunächst wollte er nicht stehen bleiben, doch als er am Portal war. schloss sich dieses wie von Zauberhand.

„Hier geblieben, Professor Snape!" 

Er drehte sich um. Es war Minerva und neben ihr Potter und Weasley. Severus machte den Mund auf und wollte Minerva anschreien. ER HATTE KEINE ZEIT!

Doch sie war schneller:

„Potter und Weasley vermissen ihre Freundin, Miss Granger." Snape hob eine Augenbraue. 

„Sie haben vorhin nach ihr die Große Halle verlassen. Wissen Sie zufällig wohin sie gegangen ist?"

Severus hörte nicht mehr zu. Er hatte sich umgedreht, das Portal aufgestoßen und war bereits auf dem Weg nach draußen.

„Was zum...? Snape! Wo wollen Sie hin? SEVERUS!" rief Minerva ihm noch hinterher. Er spurtete ohne darauf zu achten auf den Wald zu. Er wusste sehr genau wo Hermine war. Und es war SEINE Schuld. Er war nun schon am Rand des Waldes angelangt. Doch wo lang? Ohne große zu überlegen, lief er einfach gerade aus. Er lief so schnell er konnte. Immer weiter in den Wald hinein.

Dann schien ihm etwas helles ins Gesicht. Er hob den Kopf und erschrak. Über den Bäumen sah er den Mond. Und es war Vollmond.

„Lupin!" murmelte Severus.

Und dann geschah es.

Ein lautes Jaulen durchbrach die Stille und kurz darauf ein Schrei. Severus verlor die Nerven. Er rannte weiter.

„Hoffentlich komme ich nicht zu spät!" flehte er. 

Er kam auf eine Lichtung und dort sah er den Werwolf. Und dieser bedrohte jemanden.

HERMINE

Snape steckte eine Hand in seinen Umhang und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Expelliarmus!"

Der Werwolf wurde zur Seite geworfen.

„Professor." keuchte Hermine.

Severus war bereits herübergeeilt und stand nun vor ihr. Er kniete sich hin, packte sie sanft an beiden Armen und half ihr auf die Beine.

Doch sie schrie: „Passen Sie auf! Hinter Ihnen."

Snape wirbelte herum. 

Der Werwolf stand direkt vor ihm und hob gerade die riesige Tatze.

Severus drängte Hermine zurück und baute sich schützend vor ihr auf. Die riesige Tatze raste hinab und schlug zu. Es erwischte Severus an der Schulter. Durch die Wucht des Schlags schmetterte es ihn zu Boden. Der Werwolf setzte nun zum Angriff auf Hermine an.

„STUPOR!" brüllte Snape. 

Er traf den Werwolf genau an der richtigen Stelle und dieser kippte nach hinten um. Sofort war Severus auf den Beinen. Er lief auf Hermine zu. Diese war wieder zu Boden gesunken.

„Was ist mit Ihnen?" fragte Snape.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mir den Knöchel verstaucht."

Ohne zu überlegen oder auch nur kurz zu zögern schob Severus eine Hand unter ihren Rücken und die andere unter ihre Beine. Sie schlang sofort einen Arm um seinen Hals und er hob sie hoch.

„Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren!" flüsterte Severus.

„Aber, Sir. Ihre Schulter...!"

„Machen Sie sich um mich keine Sorgen! Es geht schon."

Sie schlang die Arme etwas enger um ihn und lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter. Jedoch an die unverletzte. Er ging sehr schnell und dennoch begann er wieder zu reden:

„Was machen Sie denn für Sachen? Das hätten Sie nicht tun dürfen! Es ist viel zu gefährlich allein in den Wald zu gehen." Es war kein Tadel oder eine Standpauke. Nein! Er sprach mit beruhigender, besorgter Stimme.

„Aber, Sir. Ihre Zutaten... Ich wollte Sie nicht enttäuschen."

Sie glaubte zu sehen, wie eine Träne sich aus seinem Auge löste:

„Es tut mir Leid!" Es war nun schon ein sehr leises Flüstern. Doch Hermine war ihm so nah, dass sie es hörte. Und sie konnte es nicht glauben. Er entschuldigte sich!

„Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie so etwas nie wieder tun werden! Sie hätten sterben können. Und dann wäre ich mehr als nur enttäuscht. Dann wäre ich..." 

Doch er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Sie spürte seinen inneren Kampf mit sich selbst und beendete ihn: 

„Ich verspreche es!"

Er stöhnte erleichtert auf.

Als sie aus dem Wald kamen, sah Severus schon von Weitem, dass das Portal offen stand und offensichtlich einige Leute dort versammelt waren.

„Wir haben es gleich geschafft." Flüsterte er.

Als sie etwa 10 Meter vor dem Portal waren ging der Tumult los.

Severus erkannte immer noch Minerva, Potter und Weasley. Doch mittlerweile waren auch Madame Pomfrey, die Heilerin von Hogwarts, und sogar Dumbledore anwesend.

„Hermine!" riefen Harry und Ron im Chor.

„Oh Gott! Was ist passiert?" brachte Minerva gerade noch hervor.

Sie standen nun in der Eingangshalle. Madame Pomfrey stürzte auf Snape zu, der Hermine immer noch in den Armen hielt.

„Severus! Was ist mit Ihrer Schulter? Lassen Sie mich sehen!" Doch der Angesprochene drehte den Arm weg.

„Kümmern Sie sich nicht um MICH! Hermine braucht Hilfe. Ihr Knöchel ist wahrscheinlich verstaucht."

„Aber, Severus! Sie bluten. Ich muss..."

„Sie müssen sich um diese Schülerin kümmern! Ich komme schon zurecht. Ihr Leben zählt mehr als meines."

„Aber..."

„Jetzt hören Sie schon auf!"

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen lief er los in Richtung Krankenflügel.

Alle anderen folgten ihm etwas erstaunt. 

Im Krankenflügel angekommen, fragte er gar nicht nach, sondern ging direkt auf eines der Betten zu. Dort beugte er sich leicht nach vorn und ließ Hermine auf die Bettdecke sinken, ohne jedoch zu versäumen, einen kurzen Moment in ihrer Umarmung zu verweilen. Daraufhin sah sie ihn verdutzt an. Konnte es möglich sein, dass er sie gerade umarmt hatte?

Doch sie konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, denn Poppy war schon herbei geeilt und ließ Hermine einen äußerst ekligen Trank schlucken. Dumbledore, der das Ganze von der Eingangshalle an mit einem leichten Schmunzeln über die große Besorgnis von Severus betrachtet hatte, sprach nun zum ersten Mal:

„Was ist vorgefallen, Severus?" 

Doch Severus kam gar nicht dazu zu antworten. Minerva fiel über Hermine her:

„Nun. Ich denke uns ist allen klar, was passiert ist. Miss Granger musste wieder einmal ihren Kopf durchsetzen und ist alleine in den Wald gegangen. Und wäre Severus nicht gewesen würde sie jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr leben. Also Miss Granger. 50 Punkte Ab……."

Doch Snape fiel ihr ins Wort: „Nein, Minerva!"

„Was soll das heißen, Severus?" fragte sie verdutzt.

„Du wirst Hermine keinen einzigen Punkt abziehen! Weil es meine Schuld war."

„Was meinst du mit: DEINE Schuld?"

„Nun. Ich habe Miss Granger den Auftrag gegeben für mich ein paar Zutaten zu besorgen. Und ich forderte sie auf, dies so schnell wie möglich zu tun. Daraufhin muss sie sich sofort auf den Weg in den Wald gemacht haben. Als mir klar wurde, was ich ihr befohlen hatte, lief ich sofort los um sie zu suchen. Als ich jedoch am Portal war hielt mich Minerva auf. Sie meinte Potter und Weasley suchen Miss Granger und ob ich nicht wüsste wo sie ist. Ich antwortete nicht, sondern lief in den Wald. Ich fand Miss Granger und da sie nicht laufen konnte, trug ich sie hierher. Den Rest kennen Sie ja. Die Schuld trifft ganz allein mich!"

Das Zusammentreffen mit dem Werwolf hatte Severus bewusst verschwiegen. Er mochte Lupin nicht, doch er wollte ihn nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Er hatte seinen Stolz. Aber Albus schien zu bemerken, dass einige wichtige Details fehlten.

„Und woher kommt dann die Verletzung an deiner Schulter, Severus?"

Mist. Er war ertappt worden.

„Nun ich sehe, du willst uns keine weitere Auskunft geben. Vielleicht kann uns Miss Granger weiterhelfen?" er blickte Hermine fragend an.

Sie suchte Snape´s Blick. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Was sollte das nun wieder bedeuten? Dumbledore schien den Blickkontakt bemerkt zu haben und sagte:

„Miss Granger! Ich werde meine Informationen so oder so bekommen. Aber es ist mir lieber, wenn Sie mir diese freiwillig geben. Sehen Sie. Ich muss wissen was im Wald passiert ist. Es sei denn, Sie wollen, dass ich Professor Snape von der Schule werfe." WAS? Natürlich wollte sie das nicht! Also begann sie:

„Nein! Als ich also die Anweisung von Professor Snape bekommen hatte, ging ich in den Wald. Ich war gerade dabei auf einer Lichtung Zauberpilze zu sammeln, da hörte ich plötzlich ein Jaulen. Ich schaute mich um und entdeckte einen Werwolf."

Ron und Harry stöhnten laut auf. Professor McGonagall fuhr sie mit einem „Pssst" an und wendete sich dann wieder Hermines Erzählung zu.

„Ich schrie auf. Das muss Professor Snape wohl gehört haben."

Severus nickte stumm.

„Ich lief rückwärts und blieb mit dem Fuß an einer Wurzel hängen. Ich fiel hin und verstauchte mir den Knöchel. So kauerte ich vor einem Baum und der Werwolf kam immer näher. Ich war so geschockt, dass ich meinen Zauberstab nicht ziehen konnte. Der riesige Wolf hob schon seine Pranke hoch. Ich dachte jetzt ist alles vorbei. Doch in diesem Moment rief jemand „Expelliarmus!" Ich sah in die Richtung, aus der, der Zauber gekommen war und sah Professor Snape mit erhobenem Zauberstab. Sofort kam er auf mich zu, um mir zu helfen. Aber ich sah, wie der Werwolf wieder aufstand und warnte Professor Snape.

Er drehte sich um und stellte sich schützend vor mich, damit ich nichts abbekam. So traf der Wolf ihn jedoch an der Schulter, er fiel hin. Gerade wollte der Werwolf mich angreifen als Professor Snape „Stupor" rief und den Wolf schockte. Dann hob Professor Snape mich hoch und trug mich zurück zum Schloss. Wäre Professor Snape nicht gewesen, wäre ich jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr am Leben." Nun war Hermine etwas erschöpft, nach dieser langen Rede. Dumbledore sprach wieder:

„Nun, Severus. War es so? SEVERUS!"

Er hatte sich zu seinem Schützling umgedreht und gerade noch gesehen wie dieser, eine Hand an der blutenden Schulter, taumelte und zu Boden stürzte.

„Poppy!" rief Albus etwas aufgebracht.

„Ich habe es doch gleich gesagt. Er hat viel zu viel Blut verloren. Aber Professor Snape muss ja mal wieder seinen Dickschädel durchsetzen! 

Legen Sie ihn auf das Bett!" fügte sie zu Dumbledore gewand hinzu, der seinen Zauberstab hob und Severus in das Bett neben Hermine schweben ließ. 

Severus packte Dumbledore am Umhang und zog ihn zu sich heran.

„Jaaaah, Albus. Soooo war es." Stotterte er.

Und dann sank seine Hand auf das Bett und er verlor das Bewusstsein.

So. Ich freue mich wie oben schon erwähnt über ein Review. Also, bitte. Wenn ihr fleißig reviewt beeile ich mich auch mit dne Updates.;)

bis bald


	3. Überraschendes Einverständnis

So. bevor es weitergeht mit kapitel 3 möchte ich natürlich allen meinen lieben reviewern danken.

Außerden natürlich wie immer ein herzliches dankeschön an meine beta sarah.

so. jetzt möchte ich euch natürlich nicht länger auf die folter spannen.

nur noch eine kleine bitte:

an alle die noch nicht geviewt haben. ich würde mich riesig über ein review von jedem von euch freuen. ich freu mich wirklich immer wie ein schneekönig. wär ganz lieb.

und nun viel spaß!

**Überraschendes Einverständnis**

Als Severus am nächsten Morgen erwachte hatte er kaum die Augen geöffnet als jemand rief:

„Guten Morgen. Schön Sie zu sehen, Professor."

Er blickte nach links und sah genau in die Augen von Hermine.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er.

„Das wissen Sie nicht mehr?" Hermine war schockiert. Er hob eine Augenbraue.

‚_Solange er das schon wieder kann scheint es ihm besser zu gehen'_ dachte sie und schmunzelte.

„Was ist daran so lustig, Miss Granger?"

Er sah sie irritiert und ein bisschen verärgert an.

„Nichts, nichts! Nun. Also. Sie haben mich beauftragt Zutaten zu holen, ich bin in den Wald gegangen und dann haben Sie mich vor dem Werwolf..."

„Danke, Miss Granger. Aber ich leide noch nicht unter Gedächtnisschwund. Ich weiß sehr gut, was gestern Abend passiert ist. Ich wollte wissen, warum ich hier in diesem Bett liege."

„Na ja. Sie sind auf einmal zusammen gebrochen. Professor Dumbledore hat Sie auf das Bett befördert, Sie haben ihm noch etwas zugeflüstert und dann haben Sie das Bewusstsein verloren."

Jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein. Ihm war schwarz vor den Augen geworden. Er hatte einen stechenden Schmerz in der Schulter verspürt und war gestürzt. Und er hatte Albus zugeflüstert, dass die Geschichte, wie Hermine sie erzählte, wahr war.

„Ja. Richtig." sagte er.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Miss Granger?"

„Danke, es geht mir gut, Sir. Und Ihnen?"

„Hm. Ich liege in einem Bett im Krankenflügel, was soweit ich mich erinnere, sehr sehr lange nicht mehr der Fall war. Ich sollte jetzt in meinem Klassenzimmer stehen und unterrichten. Stattdessen liege ich hier rum und führe Privatgespräche mit einer Schülerin. Nein. Ich glaube es geht mir nicht gut." Oh, ja. Er war ganz der „Alte"!

Eigentlich war Hermine froh darüber und doch fand sie es schade, dass er nun wieder so übellaunig und miesepetrig war.

Im selben Moment rauschte Poppy herein und zog die Vorhänge auf.

„Guten Morgen, Ihr beiden!"

„Sagen Sie, Madame Pomfrey, wie lange muss ich denn noch hier rumliegen?" fragte Severus auch gleich.

„Na, na, na, Professor Snape. Sie sind gerade erst aus Ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht. Übertreiben Sie es nicht!"

„Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage. Ich muss unterrichten." raunte Snape.

„Heute werden Sie gewiss nicht mehr unterrichten!" gab Poppy zurück.

Snape sah grimmiger aus denn je.

„Sie, Miss Granger dürfen gehen." wandte sie sich nun an Hermine.

„Danke, Madame Pomfrey!" gab diese zurück.

„Moment! Warum darf sie gehen und ich nicht?" fragte Snape.

„Weil Miss Granger keinen Liter Blut verloren hat und auch nicht bewusstlos war. Und wenn Sie sich weiter so aufführen bleiben Sie für den Rest der Woche hier! Verstanden?"

Severus starrte ihr böse hinterher als sie in ihr Büro ging. Hermine musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Als sie sich jedoch an Snape wandte sagte sie mitfühlend: „Tut mir Leid, Professor."

„Schon gut. Genießen Sie Ihre Freiheit, Miss Granger!"

Da war er wieder, der Schauer über ihrem Rücken. Sie ging zur Tür drehte sich aber noch einmal um. Sie sah, dass er ihr nachgeschaut hatte, denn sie traf seine Augen.

„Danke, Professor. Für Alles."

Und mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Krankensaal.

Severus flüsterte ganz leise zu sich selbst:

„Du musst mir nicht danken. Ich habe es gerne getan!"

Am Nachmittag entließ Poppy ihn dann doch. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie sein ständiges Rumgenörgele und Generve, wann er endlich gehen durfte, nicht mehr aushielt.

„Oh, na gut. Verschwinden Sie schon!", sagte sie und er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Sofort ging er in seine Privaträume. Dort fand er einen Brief auf seinem Sofa. Er entfaltete ihn und las:

_**Lieber Severus**_

_**Wenn Poppy Dich entlassen hat, möchte ich, dass Du sofort zu mir kommst.**_

_**Ich muss mit Dir über etwas Wichtiges reden.**_

_**Bitte komme unverzüglich!**_

Deine Albus Dumbledore

Severus hatte keine Ahnung über was Albus mit ihm reden wollte. Er ging aber sofort los, um in sein Büro zu gehen.

Dort angekommen klopfte er an die Tür.

„Herein!" drang Albus' Stimme durch die Tür.

Severus trat ein und ging auf den Schreibtisch zu, hinter dem Albus saß.

„Severus! Es freut mich, dich wohl auf zu sehen. Setz dich!" sagte er und deutete auf den Stuhl vor ihm.

Severus tat wie ihm geheißen.

„Nun Severus. Wie ich dir bereits in meinem Brief mitgeteilt habe, muss ich mit dir etwas Wichtiges besprechen. Es geht um Miss Granger." fuhr Albus fort.

Severus stutzte. Um Hermine!?

„Es mag sein, dass ich mich irre. Aber kann es sein, dass sie für dich mehr als nur eine Schülerin ist?"

„Albus, ich..."

Doch Dumbledore hob die Hand und Severus verstummte sofort.

„Severus, du musst dich in keinster Weise rechtfertigen. Ich bin nicht Minerva. Sie würde mit Sicherheit an die Decke gehen, aber ich tue es nicht. Severus!

Unsere Welt ist voller Krieg und Hass. Umso mehr freue ich mich über jedes bisschen Liebe."

„Dich stört nicht, dass sie meine Schülerin ist?"

„Nein, Severus. Es stört mich nicht. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich, als Schulleiter, euch eigentlich beide von der Schule werfen. Aber ich tue auch das nicht.

Aus verschiedenen Gründen. Zunächst freue ich mich für dich, Severus."

Wiederum hob Severus eine Augenbraue. Langsam glaubte er wirklich, dass er träumte.

„Dann weiß ich, dass man sich nicht aussuchen kann, wo die Liebe hinfällt. Wenn es dich trifft dann ist das nun mal so. Als letztes kommt es nicht darauf an, was ihr seit. Ob sie 20 Jahre jünger ist, oder du ihr Lehrer bist, das spielt überhaupt keine Rolle, solange ihr euch liebt. Und außerdem finde ich, dass ihr einfach ein schönes Paar seit." setzte er schmunzelnd hinzu.

„Ich verstehe nicht..." stotterte Severus.

„Du liebst sie, Severus. Und so wie sie dich ansieht und wie sie von dir geredet hat, darüber dass du sie beschützt hast... Es würde es mich wundern, wenn sie dich nicht auch liebt. Aber genau wie du hat sie Angst etwas zu sagen. Aus Angst enttäuscht zu werden. Doch das ist falsch!

Du brauchst keine Angst haben, Severus. Du solltest es ihr so schnell wie möglich sagen, sonst ist es vielleicht zu spät."  
Severus sah seinen Schulleiter an. Doch in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass der alte Mann, der ihn mit seinen blauen Augen freundlich ansah, im Augenblick wirklich nur ein Freund war. Ein guter Freund. Und kein Vorgesetzter.

„Ich danke dir, Albus." Sagte Severus.

„Wenn Illusionen sterben, entsteht aus der Asche, die Liebe. Mein Freund."

Und mit diesen Worten und einem Lächeln entließ Albus Dumbledore seinen Schützling, der in dem Moment, in dem er das Büro verließ, als Freund ging.


	4. Der Plan

**so. dann werde ich auch mal wieder ein update hochladen. tut mir leid wenn ihr etwas warten musstet aber in letzter zeit war bei mir alles ziemlich stressig. **

**ich danke euch nochmal für eure lieben reviews.**

**heute werden wir mal sehen, was der gute sev sich so einfallen lässt um die situation mit hermi zu regeln. viel spaß!**

**Der Plan**

Wieder in seinen Privaträumen angekommen, schenkte Severus sich ein Glas Feuerwhisky ein, setzte sich auf das Sofa und dachte nach.

Vielleicht sollte er es ihr wirklich sagen. Was hatte er zu verlieren?

Wahrscheinlich hatte Albus Recht. Er musste es ihr sagen. Dann war es wenigstens raus und er musste sich darüber nicht mehr den Kopf zerbrechen.

Und wenn sie ihn abweisen würde, dann wäre es eben so. Er war sich ihrer Zuneigung keineswegs sicher. Selbst wenn Albus etwas anderes erzählte.

Na gut. Sie war meistens (eigentlich immer) freundlich zu ihm. Und sie hatte ihn auch immer in Schutz genommen, wenn andere Schüler über ihn herfielen.

Aber LIEBE??

Und dennoch. Hatte sie sich nicht beschützt gefühlt, als er sie gestern im Wald vor dem Werwolf gerettet hatte? Und hatte sie sich nicht gerne von ihm tragen lassen? Sich an ihn geschmiegt? Die Umarmung vertieft? Sich wohl gefühlt in seinen Armen? Und hatte sie sich nicht die ganze Zeit um ihn gesorgt, wegen seiner Schulter? Und hatte sie ihm heute Morgen im Krankenflügel nicht gedankt? Für ALLES!

Severus fasste einen Entschluss. Er musste mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen, um herauszufinden, ob sie ihn liebte, damit er ihr irgendwann seine Gefühle offenbaren konnte.

Er hatte auch schon eine Idee.

Hermine hatte den ganzen Tag im Unterricht kaum aufgepasst. Sie dachte immer wieder an den vergangenen Abend.

Er hatte sie gefunden. Sie gerettet.

Nun gut. Eigentlich war es ja seine Schuld, dass sie überhaupt in diesen Schlamassel hineingeraten war. Aber dafür hatte er sich ja entschuldigt.

Für sie zählte nur, dass er sich auf die Suche nach ihr begeben hatte und sie dann gerettet hatte.

Und er war so besorgt und nett und zärtlich gewesen.

Er hatte sie hochgehoben, als würde sie nicht mehr als eine Feder wiegem, trotz seiner schweren Verletzung.

Und er hatte sie erst im Krankenflügel wieder losgelassen und sie dabei sogar noch einmal innig umarmt. Oder irrte sie sich da? War es ein Versehen gewesen? Oder eine Einbildung?

„Hermine?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Mine!" rief Ron.

„Ja. Was ist los? Todesser?"

„Nein, nein. Bleib ruhig. Wir wollten nur sicher gehen, dass es dir gut geht." Besänftigte sie Harry.

„Bist du sicher, dass Snape bei dir keinen bleibenden Schaden angerichtet hat?" fragte Ron.

Nein. Eigentlich war Hermine sich da nicht sicher. Schließlich ging er ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

„Ich meine, immerhin musstest du dich ein ganzes Stück von ihm tragen lassen. Du lagst in seinen Armen. Dieser schmierige Bastard!"

„Nein, Ron! Danke der Nachfrage. Aber das hat ganz gewiss keinen Schaden hinterlassen." Keifte Hermine ihn an.

Und ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen stand sie auf ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und lief in Richtung Große Halle.

Sie wollte früh zu Abend essen und dann sofort ins Bett gehen.

Hermine nahm kaum wahr, was um sie herum passierte.

Sie ging auf den Gryffindortisch zu und wollte einmal für ein paar Minuten alles um sie herum vergessen.

Vor allem einen gewissen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und schwarzen Augen, der dummerweise ihr Lehrer war.

Dieser gewisse Mann hatte aufgeblickt, als Hermine die Große Halle betrat. Auch er wollte heute früh essen.

‚_Sie sieht blass aus.'_ dachte er. _‚Hoffentlich geht es ihr gut.'_

Er wollte ihr seine Idee heute noch mitteilen.

Die Große Halle füllte sich nun mit Schülern und Lehrern. Dumbledore nahm zu Severus´ Rechten platz, Minerva zu seiner Linken.

„Guten Abend, Severus." sagte Albus und lächelte ihn an. Sofort fiel Severus wieder seine Idee ein.

„Entschuldigt mich!" sagte er.

„Er ist komisch in letzter Zeit. Ständig flüchtet er und reden tut er so gut wie gar nicht mehr." sprach Minerva und blickte Severus hinterher.

„Ach, Minerva. Er hat es zur Zeit nicht leicht. Verzeih es ihm!" antwortete Albus. Minerva blickte ihn erstaunt an, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Severus war nun bei Hermine angekommen.

„Miss Granger!" Hermine schreckte auf. Sie wollte doch nicht an ihn denken.

„Professor. Hat Poppy Sie doch entlassen?"

„Ja. Sie hielt es wohl nicht mehr aus." Er lächelte. Hermine sah ihn das erste Mal wirklich lächeln. Man, sah er gut aus, wenn er lächelte.

Und noch jemand in der Halle lächelte, während er die Beiden betrachtete. Albus Dumbledore.

„Ehm. Miss Granger, was ich wissen wollte." er beugte sich sehr nah zu ihr , damit niemand sonst ihn hören konnte. Seine Haare berührten ihre Wange. In ihrem Bauch begann es zu kribbeln wie 1000 Schmetterlinge.

„Professor Dumbledore hat mir aufgetragen für den Orden einen speziellen Zaubertrank herzustellen. Würden Sie mir dabei helfen?"

Hermine war überrascht. Er wollte tatsächlich, dass sie ihm bei so etwas überaus Wichtigem half?

„Ja. Natürlich. Warum nicht?" sagte sie. Wiederum lächelte er.

„Sehr schön. Doch behalten Sie es lieber für sich!"

„Natürlich."

Severus war schon auf dem Weg nach draußen. Doch Hermine war aufgesprungen und rief ihm hinterher:

„Professor!"

Er blieb stehen und sie stand nun vor ihm.

„Wann soll ich das erste Mal in ihr Büro kommen? Heute noch?"

Sie hoffte fast auf ein „Ja".

„Nein, Miss Granger."

Ein „Nein"! Aber warum? Sie wollte sofort anfangen.

„Sie sehen etwas erschöpft aus. Gehen Sie ins Bett und ruhen sich aus! Sie nützen mir nur dann etwas, wenn Sie fit sind."

Er lächelte immer noch. Er sorgte sich wieder um sie. Sie war erleichtert.

„Vielen Dank, Professor." Sagte sie und trat aus der Halle.

„Guten Nacht, Miss Granger!" flüsterte er. Doch sie hörte es und sah ihn an.

„Danke. Ihnen auch, Professor.

Severus sah ihr nach bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war. Dann drehte er sich um und sah Albus in die Augen.

Dieser schmunzelte und hob feierlich sein Glas und prostete Severus zu.


	5. Chapter 5

Ein eingespieltes Team Ein eingespieltes Team

Severus schlief in dieser Nacht sehr schlecht.

Ständig erschienen in seinen Träumen Bilder von ihm und Hermine, während sie versuchten den Trank für Albus zu brauen.

Er hatte gerade den Entschluss gefasst und wollte es ihr sagen.

Doch als er geendet hatte sah sie ihn nur angewidert an und stürmte aus seinem Büro. Er schreckte hoch.

„Beruhige dich, Severus! Es war nur ein Alptraum." sagte er sich selbst.

Doch was wenn es wirklich so passieren würde? Er glaubte fast daran, dass so etwas Ähnliches passieren würde.Würde er das aushalten?

Beinahe hatte er sich vorgenommen vom Astronomieturm zu springen, wenn sie ihn abweisen würde. Doch dann hielt er sich selbst für lächerlich.

‚_Ha! Wegen dieser Gryffindor werde ich mich doch nicht umbringen.'_

Und doch gab es so einiges, was er für sie tun würde.

6:30 Uhr war die Nacht für Severus entgültig zu Ende.

Da er nicht wusste, was er sonst machen sollte, ging er erst ins Bad, zog sich dann an und ging in die Große Halle um zu frühstücken.

Er hatte erwartet dort alleine zu sein, doch als er die Flügeltür der Halle öffnete sah er jemanden alleine am Gryffindortisch sitzen.

Er ging auf sie zu.

Ohne zu überlegen nahm er kurzer Hand neben ihr Platz. Als sie ihn sah war sie überrascht.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Granger!"

„Professor! Sie sitzen am GRYFFINDORTISCH"

„Ja. Und ich fürchte ich muss mich danach auch umbringen. Diese Schmach werde ich wohl kaum aushalten. Da sehen Sie mal, was Sie mir wert sind.

Aber Gott sei Dank sieht es ja keiner weiter. Und ich bin mir sicher, Sie werden mich nicht verraten."

„Versprochen." sagte sie und grinste.

„Wieso sind Sie überhaupt schon wach?" fuhr Severus fort.

„Ach. ich konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen."

Sie konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass sie sich, genau wie er, die ganze Nacht im Bett herumgewälzt hatte und von ihm geträumt hatte.

„Und Sie, Sir?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht."

Jetzt war er wieder fies geworden. Er wollte sich ohrfeigen.

‚_Haltung bewahren, Severus.'_

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass ich Sie heute Abend 20:00 Uhr einem Büro erwarte.

Und seien Sie pünktlich!"

„Natürlich, Professor. Bis heute Abend dann."

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Severus sprang sofort vom Gryffindortisch auf.

Hermine musste lachen.

Es sah einfach ulkig aus, wie er, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, aufgesprungen war und nun unschuldig in Richtung Lehrertisch schlenderte.

Am Abend setzte sich Severus schon um 19:00 Uhr in sein Büro und wartete.

Er war furchtbar nervös.

Zwar wusste er, dass er es ihr heute sicher noch nicht sagen würde, aber man weiß ja nie was noch kommt.

So saß er da und starrte auf die Tür. Alle 5 Minuten sah er auf die Uhr.

Die Zeit schien fast still zu stehen.

Die Uhr im Gryffindorturm zeigte 19:45 Uhr. Hermine wollte sich gerade auf den Weg machen.

Sie brauchte nur etwa 5 Minuten bis zu Severus´ Büro, aber sie konnte nicht mehr warten.

„Bis nachher dann, Jungs." trällerte sie Harry und Ron entgegen.

„Wo willst du denn jetzt noch hin?" fragte Ron.

„Na, zu Professor Snape. Wir..."

„Zu SNAPE!!" riefen Harry und Ron im Chor.

„Kannst du uns auch erklären, warum du unbedingt sterben willst?" fragte Harry.

„Ihr seit wirklich unmöglich! Was hat er euch getan?"

„Hermine er ist ein fieser und schmieriger Bastard! Das reicht ja wohl." sagte Ron.

„Ach, ja. Und das kannst du beurteilen!?" entgegnete Hermine.

„Aber du kannst beurteilen, dass es nicht so ist oder was? Hermine sieh es endlich ein!"

„Das hättest du wohl gerne! HÄ?

Da kannst du lange warten.

Ich werde dir beweisen, dass es nicht so ist."

„Na, viel Spaß bei dem Versuch!

Aber wenn es dann soweit ist, dass er dich enttäuscht und sich mal wieder bewiesen hat, dass er ein Arsch ist, bitte heule dich dann nicht bei MIR aus!"

„Keine Sorge. Diese Situation wird es nicht geben."

Und sie stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

19:58 Uhr sah Severus auf die Uhr.

Sie würde sich doch nicht verspäten? Wo er ihr doch ausdrücklich gesagt hatte, dass...

Es klopfte.

„Kommen Sie rein!" sagte er.

„Guten Abend, Sir."

Hermine sah noch sehr aufgewühlt aus von dem Streit und der Tatsache, dass sie sich so sehr beeilen musste um nicht zu spät zu kommen.

Severus bemerkte ihre Atemnot.

„Ist etwas passiert?" fragte er.

„Ach, ich hatte nur einen Streit mit Harry und Ron. Aber egal."

Potter und Weasley. Bei Gelegenheit würde er es ihnen heim zahlen.

„Na schön. Also beginnen wir mit der Arbeit!?" sagte Severus.

„Mein Auftrag lautet einfach irgendetwas auszuprobieren, was den Orden von Nutzen sein könnte. Das heißt, ich mixe einfach immer neue Tränke und wenn einer vielleicht nützlich sein könnte, zeige ich ihn Albus. Sie sind mit Abstand die beste Tränkebrauerin, die ich seit meiner eigenen Schulzeit gesehen habe. Und da man sagt: „Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid" dachte ich, Sie könnten mir vielleicht helfen."

Hermine war bei dem Lob, dass sie die beste Tränkebrauerin seit ihm selbst sei, rot geworden.

„Vorausgesetzt, Sie wollen noch." fuhr Severus fort.

„Oh. Natürlich will ich noch." Antwortete sie.

„Ausgezeichnet!" er lächelte wieder sein wunderbares Lächeln. Ihr fiel auf, dass er in letzter Zeit häufig in ihrer Gegenwart lächelte.

„Nun, Miss Granger. Folgen Sie mir!"

Sie gingen in seinen speziellen „Brauraum".

Er hatte schon alles bereit gestellt. Zu ihrer Überraschung waren es zwei Kessel. Er vertraute ihr sogar so sehr, dass sie allein brauen darf?

„Also, Miss Granger. Wie Ihnen aufgefallen sein dürfte, haben Sie Ihren eigenen Kessel. Ich habe keine Bedenken, dass Sie diese Arbeit allein bewältigen können. Ich muss Sie jedoch warnen. Was wir hier tun ist äußerst gefährlich. Und denken Sie daran, Sie haben mir erst vor zwei Tagen versprochen, sich nie wieder in eine lebensgefährliche Situation zu begeben."

Er sah ihr mit seinen wunderbaren schwarzen Augen tief in die Ihren.

Sie verlor sich mal wieder in diesem Blick. Einen Moment glaubte sie, er hätte sich zu ihr herüber gebeugt. Es sah tatsächlich so aus, als wollte er sie küssen.

Doch dann sagte er nur:

„Sie dürfen anfangen!"

Etwa eine halbe Stunde tüftelte jeder der beiden über seinem Kessel, bis Hermine plötzlich die Stille durchbrach.

„Haben Sie schon einmal versucht einen Unsichtbarkeitstrank herzustellen, Professor?"

„Nein. Und ich wüsste auch nicht, dass so etwas möglich wäre." antwortete Snape.

„Hm. Aber der Vielsafttrank verändert die Gestalt doch schon. Meinen Sie nicht , wenn man an ihm weiter arbeitet, dass man es schaffen könnte?"

Snape überlegte eine Weile.

Dann sagte er:

„Ich habe es noch nie ausprobiert. Aber warum sollten wir nicht einen Versuch wagen?" und wieder dieses Lächeln.

„Kommen Sie mit zu mir! Wir werden es gemeinsam ausprobieren." sagte er weiter. Hermine ging um den Tisch herum und stellte sich neben Severus.

„Also. Wollen wir?" Hermine nickte eifrig.

Sie begannen gemeinsam den Trank zu brauen und diskutierten dabei über die Zutaten oder die Rührtechnik.

Es machte beiden unglaublich großen Spaß zusammen zu brauen. Sie waren in ihrem Element.

„Gut, Miss Granger. Das reicht für heute." Sagte Snape schließlich, als das Stundenglas bereits viertel vor zehn anzeigte. Sie nickte und dann gingen sie wieder in sein Büro.

„Worum ging es in ihrem Streit mit Mr Potter und Mr Weasley?", fragte Snape, als sie wieder dort waren.

Was? Ahnte er etwas?

„Ach. Etwas eher Belangloses."

„Nun sagen Sie schon. Ich beiße nicht."

„Also gut. Es ging um Sie."

Snape zog wie üblich eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Um MICH?"

„Ja. Harry und Ron wollten mich davon abhalten zu Ihnen zu gehen.Nun ja. Sie wissen ja, was die beiden über Sie denken."

„Ich glaube ich habe so in etwa eine Ahnung. Ja." gab er zu. Sie nickte und lächelte freundlich. Dann ging sie zur Tür.

„Miss Granger!" Sie blieb ruckartig stehen und drehte sich um.

„50 Punkte für Gryffindor, für ihre großartige Idee beim Brauen."

Sie glaubte es nicht.

Er gab ihr Punkte!?

GRYFFINDOR!!

Und dann auch noch 50 Stück!

„Und, Miss Granger. Sie müssen sich nicht mit Ihren Freunden streiten, weil Sie mich in Schutz nehmen wollen."

„Sie würden das Gleiche für mich tun. Und es ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann nachdem was Sie für mich getan haben. Guten Nacht, Professor-„

Er sah sie nur an. Er konnte nicht einmal ein „Gute Nacht" zurückgeben.

Das was sie gesagt hatte, was sie getan hatte machte ihn sprachlos.

Aber überglücklich.

Sie lächelte ihn noch einmal an und verließ sein Büro.


End file.
